


P.O.S - Too Many Rise's

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [63]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto Shirogane, Shadow Naoto and a lot of Rise's; all from Persona 4.This one is a bunch of mini stories and other one shots, compiled into one long story.In this One Shot, Naoto has been captured by her Shadow self, who decides to teach Naoto a lesson when you hurt the real Rise... With hundreds of others.





	P.O.S - Too Many Rise's

Shadow Naoto in her oversized white lab coat laughed, looking at her other self strapped down to the operating table. She had caught Naoto snooping around in the Shadow World alone. Naoto’s mouth was taped up, shaking in fright.  
“You never accepted me!” Shadow Naoto cried out. “It was only a matter of time before you wound up back here.”  
She grabbed a scalpel from her toolbox to cut the buttons off Naoto’s top. There, she saw a white binding that squeezed her chest to cover her breasts.  
“Are you still binding your chest?” She sighed.  
Naoto’s words were muffled, glaring at her Shadow self.  
“Tsk. Tsk.” She shook her head. “Doing that can cause such great damage to your body. It must be so hot for you during the summer, with those things pressed up so tight.”  
She placed the scalpel back in the toolbox, grabbing a pair of scissors. She sliced through the binding, cutting it off as Naoto’s medium sized breasts popped out. Naoto went dark red in embarrassment.  
“Do you want them? Or do you want to be flat?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
Naoto muffled more, struggling harder as she shook her head from side to side fast. Shadow Naoto yanked the tape of Naoto’s mouth.  
“I think I got a bit of facial hair off.” She teased.  
Naoto panted heavily shaking.  
“You didn't answer me.” Shadow Naoto said.  
“Why do you think I have them binded? Why are you doing this?!” Naoto argued.  
“So... You want them removed?” Shadow Naoto tilted her head.  
“I'm... A woman. I... Need them.” Naoto explained calmly.  
“Such a... Strange girl you are. Always flip flopping on thoughts.” Shadow Naoto sighed. “And that’s coming from the one who should know you best of all!”  
“You're one to talk you insane Shadow!” Naoto yelled.  
“Heh, I know what’s been going in your life. Is that why you’ve been flip flopping your mind?” She asked.  
Naoto only gulped, shaking.  
“One day, Kujikawa is an amazing singer and a good person. Then next, she's some fading idol who doesn't know that she isn't popular and is... What words did you use again?” Shadow Naoto scratched her chin softly. “... Oh right! She's an attention whore!”  
“I... I-I didn’t...” Naoto began to tear up.  
“Heh.” She chuckled. “You think that your name and history automatically makes you better than everyone around you?”  
“I don’t... Sh-Shut up!” Naoto protested.  
“Any criticism you get, you say is just childish insults.” She taunted.  
Naoto was getting angry; her patience wearing down by every sentence her Shadow spoke.  
“Am I hitting a nerve? Are you going to tell me how you can do no wrong?” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“Release me... Now.” Naoto glared.  
“No.” She refused immediately. “It’s not like you’re gonna see that particular Rise again.”  
“H-Huh?” Naoto questioned.  
“I need subjects to experiment on.” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“I’m... Not interested.” Naoto said.  
“Whoever said you had a say in this?” She grinned.  
Shadow Naoto reached down under the operating table and grabbed a mask, placing it over Naoto’s face. She turned it on full power as sleeping gas pumped into her mouth and nostrils. Naoto began to fall asleep slowly as Shadow Naoto glared at her with golden eyes.  
“Let’s see who is the dominant one after this.” She laughed.  
Naoto blacked out.

She woke up a while later immediately seeing a dozen Rise’s stare down at her. She screamed, jumping from her bed. In the room were various Rise’s who smiled at her.  
"Oh my girls, she's finally woken up!" One said.  
A couple of the Rise’s held Naoto back down on the bed smiling.  
“W-What in the world!?” Naoto gasped.  
“We're here to help you find the truly perfect Rise!" One explained.  
“Th-There’s only one Rise!” Naoto argued.  
“Then what are we?” –They all said in unison.  
From above, Naoto saw a Rise on puppet strings come down from the ceiling, being controlled by who was presumably Shadow Naoto.  
“Your Rise was an attention whore. We're here to help you find one that isn't!" The Rise on puppet strings said.  
Naoto struggled, trying to get the Rise’s off her.  
“Shadow Naoto, stop doing this!” She pleaded.  
“She’s not here, it's just you, and all of us! Right girls?" One smiled.  
All the other Rise’s cheered happily, leaping towards Naoto. Naoto only screamed in terror, unable to fight. Meanwhile on the top of the room, Shadow Naoto pulled the strings of the puppet Rise, smirking.  
“Here beings your punishment Naoto.” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
A few of the Rise’s held Naoto’s head, sticking a collar around her neck before kissing all over her face. She only watched from above as the Rise’s ripped off Naoto’s clothes, their bodies blocking what was going on.

A few days passed as Naoto woke up in an unknown room. She tried to move, unable to. She looked around to see Shadow Naoto stood in front of her, a giant TV behind her.  
“Welcome Naoto.” She greeted.  
Naoto turned to see what was restraining her. She saw six Rise’s, two wrapped round her legs, two wrapped round her arms, one up against her body and one holding Naoto’s head in place.  
“How has the punishment been?” She asked.  
Naoto was silent, shaking.  
“The more you submit, the more it becomes... Pleasure.” Shadow Naoto giggled. “But that’s what it is slowly becoming right?”  
“I-I don’t know what you’re... T-Talking about.” Naoto shook.  
“Come on, we both know you can’t resist anything that looks, acts and talks like Rise.” Shadow Naoto laughed. “I mean, you've obviously care for her, that's why you've been having sex with a Rise bot almost every night since coming here.”  
She grabbed a remote, turning on the TV. She pressed play as Naoto saw herself with a couple of Rise bots on CCTV. They were in Naoto’s bedroom, one of them holding a remote of their own that connected to the collar Naoto was now forced to wear everyday.  
"Just... Just let me sleep." Naoto requested, laying on her bed and facing the wall.  
"Aw, Nao... Come on, don't be so resistant.” The first Rise smiled. “We thought you wanted to have sex with us!"  
“I... Just want to go home.” Naoto sighed.  
“And leave us?!” The first Rise gasped. “You don’t mean that.”  
“Why the mood shift?” The second Rise asked.  
"Leave me alone. Or just go outside with the others.” Naoto replied. “I wanna be alone.”  
"Aw come on. Rise bot number 275 told me you grabbed her ass today!” The second Rise giggled.  
"You all have those remotes to make me! And you're all the closest I have to Rise. It's just... It's torture." Naoto began to sweat.  
The first Rise then pushed a button on the remote, making Naoto moan softly. The collar had many functions, giving Naoto pleasure, pain and even turn off her mind all together like a robot. It was one of Shadow Naoto’s best creations alongside the hundreds of Rise-bots she had at her disposal.  
“N-No...” Naoto moaned.  
"Come on Nao. Give us all a big smile, or we'll turn the mind off!" The second Rise threatened.  
Naoto turned to face them, letting out a weak smile.  
“Don’t you like it when we get our way?” The first Rise giggled.  
“I... J-Just not in the mood for this... Today...” Naoto begged. “No more? F-For me?”  
The Rise-bots turned to face other.  
“Rise, what do you think?" The first one asked.  
"I say I want Naoto right now!” The second one chuckled, pressing a button on the remote.  
Naoto moaned loudly, twitching.  
“Now, should I make her mindless, or just a talking doll, that says things like 'I love you Rise' through a plastic smile?” The first one asked.  
"I still want her to talk... But maybe wipe all that negativity.” The second one giggled.  
The first Rise pressed another button, making Naoto shake in pleasure, holding onto her neck.  
“Get it off, get it off!” Naoto moaned.  
"Don't worry Nao, we'll make you cry tears of joy!” The second Rise cheered.  
“Yeah! You'll love it!" The first one said.  
They both pressed the button again as Naoto moaned, her mouth widening to a smile, tears in her eyes.  
“Aw look, she's crying both from pleasure and knowing that she's failed her old Rise.” The first Rise laughed.  
"Don't worry. There’s so many of us here, you'll forget there was even a human Rise!” The second one smiled.  
Naoto moaned loudly laying on the bed in pleasure, fluid leaking out between her legs.  
“Aw, poor Nao!” The second Rise smiled, pressing a different button.  
Naoto’s mind suddenly snapped as her face lit up in happiness, only thinking of the Rise-bots.  
“Atta girl!” The first Rise smirked. “Now, do you want to have sex with us?"  
“Yes please!” Naoto blushed, smiling happily.  
“How badly do you want us?" The second Rise asked.  
“So, so, so badly! Please get into my bed!” Naoto cried out, taking both their hands and pulling them towards her.  
Shadow Naoto and Naoto watched the sex on the CCTV before Shadow Naoto turned the TV off. Naoto was dark red, the Rise’s around her giggling in unison.  
“You can’t resist.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “You want to fuck them don’t you?”  
Shadow Naoto pressed a button on a different remote, giving Naoto an electric shock through her body.  
“We’re not done yet.” She laughed. “You’ll learn to respect me and the other Rise’s. You’ll learn to love your body and love being here as my experiment.”  
She sent another electric shock through Naoto’s body, making her scream for mercy.

Months later, Shadow Naoto had built an assistant robot to assist her: A robotic Chie Satonaka with her experiment with Naoto. This Chie was more aggressive and dominant than the real Chie that Naoto knew. Naoto was on a leash, walking in front of Chie, whom was holding the other end. At this point, Naoto had been provided with no clothes, similar to her old ones but in a more purple colour. Her hair was much longer. Chie pulled the leash a little.  
“Slower.” Chie commanded.  
Naoto moved slower as they walked down a long corridor.  
“Why did you wish to be alone with me?” Naoto asked.  
“You need company right?” She smirked. “Besides, Shadow Naoto ordered me to. She needs someone to look after you instead of being jumped by hundreds of Rise’s all day long.”  
“That’s... True.” Naoto gulped.  
Chie stroked Naoto’s hair slowly.  
“How are you finding this place?” She asked.  
“... Does my Shadow intentionally put me through these sufferings?” Naoto asked.  
“Well duh!” Chie rolled her eyes. “Mistress will do what she believes is best and right and there is no talking back to her. Isn't that right?”  
“... Y-Yes...” Naoto shivered.  
“You know, Shadow Naoto told you to call me Mistress too.” Chie sighed. “But it's ok. I'm not as... Demanding.”  
They continued to walk as a couple of Rise’s walk past, looking at Naoto and giggling at her.  
"Ooo! I wanna be the one taking her for a walk." One of the Rise’s moaned.  
"Should make her strip and walk nude." Another Rise commented.  
“So, you must really love Rise.” Chie grinned.  
“Of course I do.” Naoto replied.  
“Then why did you call her an attention whore?” Chie chuckled.  
Naoto was silent, sweating a little.  
“Never mind though, you have hundreds of far superior Rise’s.” Chie said. “Much better than anything your Rise could ever do, am I right”  
Naoto cheeks went a little red. Somehow, Shadow Naoto had programmed and designed these Rise’s to do activities at an extreme amount of improvement than the real Rise, whether is was bedroom activities or day-to-day activities. Chie grabbed a copy of the remote that everyone but Naoto had and pressed a button softly, making Naoto twitch a little.  
“Answer me!” Chie demanded.  
“... The pain of reminding me I called Rise an attention whore hurts more than the collar.” Naoto glared.  
“Keep up with that attitude and I can always tell Mistress what a naughty sub you’ve been.” Chie threatened.  
Naoto gulped, not wanting to go through torture again.  
“... I’m sorry.” Naoto apologised.  
“You're sorry what?” Chie asked.  
“Mistress.” She replied.  
Chie smiled, rubbing Naoto’s head softly. She pulled the collar tight, making Naoto stop at a pair of doors. She forced Naoto to open the doors as it revealed a huge library, full of Rise-bots who were either stacking the shelves or reading different books. Naoto could tell those books were from her bedroom back in her real room outside of the TV World; Mystery books, even her diary entries and paperwork on cases.  
“Heh. Mistress sent me there and told me to grab everything of yours.” Chie explained. “Nothing but an empty house now.”  
Naoto couldn’t take much more of this robotic Chie tormenting her.  
“... May I interact with them?” Naoto asked softly.  
“Why?” Chie grinned. “You want them so badly?”  
“... You have given them emotions. They are like people. And I feel they are each unique.’” She explained.  
“Oh? You can tell them apart now?” Chie laughed. “So you do want them! I guess Mistress’s work is slowly getting to your mind huh?”  
“I like having people who talk to me and try to make me feel better.” She continued.  
“We both know they do more than that.” Chie pulled the leash, leading the both of them to a pair of chairs away from the Rise’s. “No, no. We are gonna sit down and try to read ok? And if you fail to comply, you shall be punished.”  
They both sat down, Chie wrapping the leash round her wrist tight. She snapped her fingers, making a couple of Rise’s give them both detective books as they sat on the table in front of them. The two Rise’s began to make out in front of her and Chie. Naoto shivered, wondering what she was gonna do. Chie grabbed Naoto’s head, directing it to the book she had been given. Naoto opened the book and began to read.  
“Very good girl Naoto.” Chie complimented. “Just focus on the book. Not all these Rise's coming together to show off their bodies and talents to you.”  
Naoto could hear footsteps move towards her, a few Rise’s gathering around the table, watching Naoto read.  
“They want you so badly.” Chie grinned. “Take a look.”  
Naoto knew if she did, she would be punished.  
‘Just ignore them and what they say...’ Naoto thought to herself, trying to concentrate on the book.  
“N-No thank you Mistress.” Naoto spoke nervously. “Sorry Mistress.”  
Chie smirked, pressing a button on the remote. Naoto began to moan softly, feeling so much pleasure between her legs all the sudden.  
“M-Mistress... C-Can I please use the bathroom?” She moaned.  
“Maybe a bit later. We just got here...” Chie grinned, pressing the button again.  
“P-Please! It's an emergency!” Naoto moaned loudly.  
“Focus on the book or else.” Chie demanded, pressing the button yet again.  
Naoto moaned again, between her legs showing a wet patch as she leaked pussy juice. She tried her hardest to read, trying to resist looking up, touching herself or anything else.  
“Come on Nao! We know you can do it!” One of the Rise’s cheered.  
"Come on. Just read. Don't pay any attention to us now!" Another Rise cheered.  
Chie pressed the button a few more times. Naoto bit her lip, sweating as she shook violently.  
“Don't worry Nao, we'll be here for moral support!" A Rise smiled. "Don't make us punish you now."  
"You're so cute you're gonna make one of us malfunction!" A Rise moaned loudly.  
“Oh goodness Nao. You're making us so horny!" Another cried out.  
Chie kept pressing the button, as Naoto couldn’t help but orgasm, looking up from her book as she cried out a passionate moan.  
"Ohhhh... She's looking at us." A Rise tutted.  
“Th-That’s not fair!” Naoto cried out, tears streaming down her face.  
“Nothing is fair for you when it comes to what Mistress wants.” Chie explained. "You'll be punished for this."  
She snapped her fingers as the Rise’s grabbed Naoto’s limbs tight. Naoto screamed, struggling.  
“You have that collar attached. Escaping would be meaningless.” A Rise explained. “We all must submit to Mistress.”  
Chie pressed a button as Naoto’s mind began to drain, her struggling coming to a stop.  
“You must obey.” Chie and the Rise’s chanted in unison. “You must obey...”  
Naoto remained held in the air, listening to their chants for hours as her mind drained of everything else.

A week after this experience, Shadow Naoto walked into a room, seeing her other self tied to a chair, blindfolded and with a helmet on. A Rise tends to her, watching a screen, blushing.  
“Rise-Bot 667, status?” She commanded.  
“It’s not going too good so far Mistress.” Rise replied.  
“Explain.” She ordered.  
“Using the helmet to reveal her fantasies and twist them is a good idea, but making her wear this for a whole week isn’t a good idea.” Rise explained. “Being under it everyday as you requested has affected her brain. Soon, she might not be able to think for herself at all, becoming a vegetable.”   
“That shouldn’t be. Is all that is on her mind Rise’s?” She asked.  
“Negative Mistress.” Rise replied. “There is hate inside her. For Chie.”  
“Oh really?” She grinned. “Take off the helmet, we need to chat.”  
The Rise took the helmet off her. Naoto’s eyes were crossed before focusing on her Shadow self. She blinked slowly.  
“Such a shame being punished. However, it’s meaning that you cannot resist my Rise bots.” Shadow Naoto said.  
Naoto looked down, silent.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” She said. “Tell me, why do you hate my Chie bot?”  
Naoto was still silent as Shadow Naoto stuck the helmet back on her.  
“Rise 667, please focus on Naoto’s hatred towards Chie.” She ordered. “I think we’re going to have an upcoming fight real soon.”  
She looked at Naoto, leaning into her ear.  
“And if you lose this fight, I’ll destroy every single Rise.” She whispered.  
She immediately saw Naoto shake a little as the Rise looked at Shadow Naoto.  
“Do as I ask. Get her ready.” She ordered, leaving the room.

A few days later, Shadow Naoto was escorted by a Rise to her seat, on a throne that overlooked a circular arena, like a coliseum. It was caged, Naoto and Chie secured inside as they circled each other. It looked like that they already had fought for sometime before Shadow Naoto’s appearance.  
“I’m sorry Mistress.” The Rise apologised, handing her Naoto’s remote. “She couldn’t help herself to get her hands on Chie.”  
“That is okay. It just means my helmet worked. Who is winning so far?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“Our Nao seems to be losing at the moment.” Rise replied.  
Shadow Naoto inspected the damage down on Chie. She could see Chie’s movements, hearing their voices taunt at each other.  
“I'm surprised. Chie is badly damaged, twitching and blurting out broken words.” Shadow Naoto wondered. “Maybe she just needs more persuasion...”  
She stood up from her seat.  
“Naoto! Remember if you lose, all these Rise’s die!” She shouted out.  
Naoto turned towards her Shadow self, pressing a button on the remote. Naoto got shocked as her fists clenched.  
“Fight more!” Shadow Naoto yelled. “Show me your anger for Chie!”  
Naoto immediately charged at Chie as they fought, exchanging punches and kicks as they rolled each other around in the mud.  
“Send a few Rise’s into the arena.” She ordered. “That might encourage her more.”  
The Rise obeyed, sending in a few Rise’s into the caged arena. Chie was on top of Naoto as she struggled under her.  
“Go Naoto!” The Rise’s cheered. “Don’t let us die!”  
Naoto looked at them, smiling softly. She couldn’t resist their cries, worried that they would be destroyed. Naoto got out from under Chie, putting her in a headlock. Shadow Naoto and the Rise’s cheered. Naoto gripped her arm tighter round Chie’s neck as Chie twitched.  
“Deactivate her Naoto!” Shadow Naoto ordered.  
Her words rung in Naoto’s mind. Naoto would do anything to protect her Rise’s but also anything to destroy Chie. She opened Chie’s head, ripping out wires and machinery.  
“She's gotten rather obedient towards you Mistress.” The Rise said.  
“Heh. That or she'll do anything just so she can keep all the Rise’s that don’t bring up her failures and make her feel so happy.”  
The Rise’s in the arena cheered for Naoto as the Chie fell to the ground, deactivated. She stomped her foot hard on Chie’s head, crushing it. The Rise’s cheered once more, running to Naoto and hugging her tight. Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“Why are you so obedient?” She called out to Naoto.  
Naoto turned around, the Rise’s all over her.  
“I... Didn’t want Rise to die!” Naoto cried out.  
That was the answer she expected from her other self.  
“Off with her my Rise’s!” She ordered. “Give her a reward. I’ll be with her later.”  
The Rise’s dragged Naoto away, whom just had a smile on her face.

Later that day, Shadow Naoto walked towards Naoto’s bedroom, opening the door. There she saw Naoto moaning on the floor, a few Rise’s rubbing their feet on her while dozens of others continued to press buttons on their remotes that attached to Naoto’s collar.  
“Aw Naoto, you're all red!” A Rise giggled.  
"She's such a good girl!" Another smiled.  
“We exist just for you." A Rise moaned, rubbing her foot on Naoto’s stomach.  
“T-Thank you... I love you... Rise’s...” Naoto moaned, licking one of the Rise’s feet. "I-I'm your girlfriend."  
"We prefer girlfriend." One of the Rise's said. "Don't hide your body anymore!"  
"Yes Rise's." Naoto moaned.  
'Seems like she's learnt her lesson.' Shadow Naoto thought, walking in slowly. 'Time to confirm.'  
“Heh, Looks like you’ve submitted to the Rise’s and embraced your femininity.” Shadow Naoto smirked. “Tell me, would you rather have it like this... Or would you like to escape? Answer honesty.”  
The Rise’s paused, moving their feet away and taking a break from the button pushing. Naoto looked at the dozens of Rise’s looking down at her. They all smiled at her.  
“We won’t judge.” The Rise’s said in unison.  
“A-After all this time... I-I can have my... Old life...?” Naoto questioned.  
“Or stay here. Be with all these Rise’s.” Shadow Naoto suggested. “They won’t judge you, never hate you and will please you in so many ways.”  
Shadow Naoto opened her arms out, smiling.  
“Rise-bots, who were you built for?” She asked them.  
“Naoto Shirogane!” They all cheered.  
Naoto gasped, going dark red. She looked into each ones eyes, seeing the different Rise’s she now had attachments with. All the time spending with each Rise and in the multiple locations in Shadow Naoto’s fortress had affected her mind.  
“Are you happy with all of them?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
Naoto only twitched, nodding happily.  
“Heh. Just the answer I wanted.” She laughed. "Submit to me and you can have more."  
"Y-Yes Mistress!" Naoto immediatly replied that even shocked Shadow Naoto. "I submit! I-I want some more Rise's."  
Shadow Naoto smirked more, snapping her fingers as the Rise’s continued to pleasure her. She had known that by this time since kidnapping Naoto, Naoto would’ve had her mind warped, unable to resist the charm, body and personality of not just one Rise but also hundreds of them. Naoto no longer cared for anything else; she just wanted to live out her life being with the Rise’s who loved her. Shadow Naoto only watched, the room's atmosphere being drowned out by the moans Naoto cried out.


End file.
